Yours Isn't Mine
by Hiki-chan
Summary: SasuNaru oneshot. It was a romantic dream come true, two hot guys fighting over her. But reality is harsh, Sakura is going to find out soon. Different POVs


It was actually inspired by my dream last time. Two boys over one girl then... 8D

Disclaimer: Not mine.

**Warning:** Kind of Sakura bashing. I know many people don't like it but every SasuSaku picture I see drives me into madness. XD Just think that she has to be like this for this fanfiction.

* * *

**Yours Isn't Mine**

By: Hiki-chan

Sakura's POV

It was the first day of school and when she saw him, he was the _one_.

Her heart started thumping madly like as if it was going to break out of her chest, thump over to the gorgeous raven and offer itself up to him. It was love at first sight, for sure it was, there was no other reason for her to sudden behave in this way.

Uchiha Sasuke.

Even his name made her knees tremble, her heart go faster and her hands sweaty.

Her best friend, Naruto had immediately seen this teenaged boy as his rival. He had immediately gone up to her first love and started screaming at him, declaring that _gorgeous _raven his rival.

Uzumaki Naruto.

He had known her since he was 7, he knew her inside and out and she knew it. He was her best friend and his smile made her world bright, his laugh made her smile pure.

Unfortunately, he was just someone Sakura saw as a best friend. An irreplaceable best friend who had been there for her through good and bad times.

She knew he had a crush on her, she knew but she refused to say or acknowledge it so she remained oblivious. She didn't want to spoil her friendship with him, he was precious to her no matter what, just not in that way.

But then it happened, Naruto, while he was busy screaming at her _first love_, got pushed and suddenly he was locked lip-to-lip with his declared rival.

--

Naruto's POV

Ever since he saw her, Sakura was his sun, his moon, his stars. And they were only 7 years old. He had fallen for her cute charms the moment he laid his eyes on her. But he knew she never liked him back. He knew and yet he never stopped trying hoping that someday she would give him a chance.

And yet, after all the years of trying all it took was her to look at _Uchiha Sasuke _and fall deep, deep in love. It was not fair at all. He knew her long enough to know the moment her eyes had this certain sparkle when staring at the raven, that he was his rival.

So what did he do? He confronted.

He went right up to that bastard and immediately declared him his rival.

Of course, he never expected to get bumped from behind, lose his balance and fall on Sasuke, lip-locked.

--

Sakura's POV

But yeah that was all 3 years ago so it didn't really matter to her. It was just an accident anyway and the two boys were fighting over her.

How did she know they were fighting over her? It was obvious duh, every time she went out with Naruto (as friends of course), they would somehow or another bump into Uchiha Sasuke. Sasuke would always want to hang out in school with them, with _her_. Sasuke never paid anyone else any attention other than them, than _her_.

Insert a swoon here every time she saw Sasuke's face or heard his voice. Really, seriously, he was the _one_! So what if almost every girl in the entire school thought that Uchiha Sasuke was the _one _for them too?! Sakura was sure this was her time to shine, this was her romance, her story, Sasuke was her prince, her knight in shining armor, her everything.

His sexy dark voice, the way he stood so tall and muscular over her made her feel like a maiden desperately in need of her knight. He had grown to be the most gorgeous man she had ever seen, with his pale skin and emotionless eyes. Everything about him just brought her straight to heaven.

So she sounded like a love-sick fool, so what?

Though... she still liked Naruto and she didn't want to let him go. During his 3 years, he had really grown to be a man worthy of any girl's attention. Naruto had grown, though he was still inches shorter than Sasuke, his hair was slightly longer, falling over his eyes and framing his face beautifully. He was more filled out compared to last time as a skinny boy. Not as muscular as Sasuke, instead Naruto was more agile and nimble. His eyes, if possible, sparkled with even more life when he was around her and his friends and his laugh still made her feel happy.

She was so lucky, to have both boys fighting over her. And to be honest, she didn't want to let that go at all. She loved being in the center of attention between two hot boys. She loved that almost all the girls in the school were jealous of her.

She was indeed the princess in this fairytale.

--

Naruto's POV

At first, he had a crush on her. But then, every time Sasuke would ask her if she was attached and she would deny it over and over. That had hurt him, it really had hurt him so much. And every time she denied it, Sasuke would send him this smirk that eked him to no end.

He loved her, so he would do his best to give her the best, and best was definitely _not _Uchiha Sasuke. She loved him like a brother, so he should love her like a sister.

But she was started to get annoying to him. Sure he loved her; sure he would do anything for her. But she was starting to annoy him. Why couldn't she see that Sasuke didn't like her? He only hung out with them because he was a bastard and he knew Naruto wanted to have Sakura-time alone. _Without _Sasuke. He knew Naruto wanted to be alone with Sakura, which was exactly why he came; to annoy him.

Okay maybe it sounded stupid. Maybe it would sound more realistic that Sasuke didn't want Naruto alone with Sakura because he too wanted Sakura for himself. Maybe Sasuke really liked Sakura back too-

Wait... actually that did make more sense.

Was he being stupid this whole three years? Was he... in the way? For his own selfish rivalry, had he spoiled Sakura's chance with her prince?

Oh for the love of... why, why only _now _had he realized this?

...

He only had one option left to do. As much as he hated this, as much as he loathed this. He had to do this. For the sake of Sakura's happiness.

--

Sakura and him were on their usual Friday outing where they have _once again_ bumped into the infamous Uchiha. Sakura had immediately started her swooning that made Naruto's stomach bubble in the most uncomfortable fashion.

He was going to do it. He was going to let her go and let Sasuke have her if he liked her. There was something constricting his heart, Naruto wasn't sure what it was though. He was jealous of Sasuke? Or was it...

"Ne Sasuke-kun,"

There was something about the way she said Sasuke's name that Naruto wanted to strangle her for. But what was wrong with him? He never felt like this before.

"Do you want to come with Naruto and me to watch a movie?"

He felt dark eyes roving down his figure and withheld a shudder. What was wrong with this bastard? Was Sasuke trying to see his reaction? To see whether he was angry with him for stealing Sakura away _again_?

"Alright." Was the bastard's reply and Naruto felt like strangling him too. The bastard was using that _tone_. He hated when Sasuke used that tone. It was dark, low, alluring, seductive and smug and it was always aimed towards him. Was he being paranoid? No he wasn't because the bastard always used this tone and looked at him in this way that made Naruto extremely uncomfortable.

All the while Sakura was oblivious.

Naruto had to put a stop to this. He had to. "Sakura-chan, I don't think I'll go this time."

There, Sasuke's eyes had widened a little. Sakura had turned to look curiously at him. "Are you feeling unwell, Naruto?"

"Are you backing out?" Sasuke questioned, his eyes narrowed challengingly.

He snapped. "If you want something then come and get it!" That was all he said this time. He did this to annoy the raven, to irritate the raven, to taunt Sasuke so the raven would just hurry and make up his mind.

If all Sasuke wanted to do was to win Sakura from Naruto to prove himself victorious then by giving up on Sakura, he could get his answer. If Sasuke really liked Sakura, loved Sakura, then he could have her and Naruto would step out because he knew she would be most happy with the raven by her side.

Sasuke took a step forward while Naruto gave him the middle finger before he ran off. He needed to get away, it hurt. Everything hurt. This was only the first step and it hurt.

The last thing he expected was that Sasuke was running after him.

--

Sakura's POV

Sakura watched with sparkling eyes as Sasuke ran after Naruto. This was... so utterly romantic. She could practically read the words. Her best friend really was the best person in the world. Naruto was actually letting her go so she could be with her dreamy raven!

But Sasuke felt like he needed to prove himself worthy for her so he was going to run after Naruto and...

Oh, oh, oh! They were going to fight over her! She was a little worried about the both of them but she was more excited over the prospect of having them actually fight over her.

As much as she knew they would want to have privacy while they fought and not wanting to spoil her lovely eyes with gore and violence, she must see what happens!

--

Sasuke's POV

What was that dobe thinking?! Sasuke ran after Naruto, his eyes narrowing dangerously. How dare Naruto leave him alone with that pink slug. Uchiha Sasuke wasn't stupid, he recognized that determined glint in Naruto's eyes and he knew immediately what the idiot was planning.

What an idiot to come up with some stupid conclusion that he was in love with that... what's her name again.

_Sakura-chyaaaaaaaan! _Naruto's voice rang in his head and the raven clenched his fist. Oh right, Sakura. He hated it, he hated it so much.

But oh no, Naruto wasn't going to get away with this. He was going to making it clear today.

Watching the blond turn the corner into the alley Sasuke slowed down. Perfect.

Nearing the alley, Sasuke heard Naruto's pants and smirked.

--

Normal POV

"Dobe."

Naruto jumped a few inches of the ground in shock. "T-Teme?! You're suppose to be with Sakura-chan, you're suppose to be with her..." Then Naruto frowned, "What the hell are you doing here?!"

Sasuke frowned, "You really don't know anything."

"What?" Naruto almost spat out in irritation. Here he was trying to be noble by giving up Sakura and Sasuke was telling him he didn't know anything. "I'm trying to be nice okay. Don't you understand anything?" He pushed the Uchiha, "Go find Sakura, she's probably waiting."

The Uchiha took hold of Naruto's hands instead and pushed him up against the brick wall, pinning his wrists effectively.

'Sasuke's proving his love for me! But please don't hurt Naruto too much.' Behind a few boxes, Sakura watched on in anticipation. 'Oh Sasuke-kun is so cool he is so-'

"What are you doing?!" Naruto growled, suddenly intimidated.

"What you asked me to dobe, this is what I want, and I'm going to get it."

Then her green eyes widened in horror when Sasuke pushed himself closer to Naruto and roughly brought his lips down onto Naruto's.

Naruto's eyes were dilated as he stared at his rival in utter shock. Before his brain seemed to have registered what had happened and started struggling. But against the strong hold Sasuke had on his hands, he couldn't do much.

Sasuke stared calmly into Naruto's stunned cerulean eyes as he pushed his lips closer to Naruto's, deepening the kiss. The blond couldn't stop the gasp of surprise that escaped his lips which Sasuke quickly took advantage of by sliding his tongue into his mouth.

Clear blue eyes lidded involuntarily, as Naruto felt himself getting slowly lost in the kiss. It felt wonderful somehow, some part of him liked getting dominated by the Uchiha. Then as quickly as that thought passed through his head, Naruto's brain jolted alert and he started struggling again.

Slowly, the Uchiha broke the kiss but kept his grip on Naruto's wrists.

Naruto panted a few breaths before he shouted, "What are you doing you bastard?!"

"Wasn't it obvious, _usuratonkachi_?" The Uchiha drawled, his index fingers making tiny circles on Naruto's palm. "I was never interesting in that pink girl you call Sakura."

At where she was, Sakura felt her heart suddenly break.

"W-What?" Naruto's eyes widened incredulously.

"Hn, I was never interested in her."

"Don't lie to me teme!" Naruto growled, "You were always with us!"

There was a smirk, "Exactly." At Naruto's confused look, Sasuke elaborated, "I was always with you and her. I was always there, because of _you_."

The blond felt his heart skip a beat. "Huh?"

"The first time I saw you Naruto," Sasuke rested his weight on the blond against the wall. "I knew I was done for. Then you came up to me and started declaring war and rivalry." The Uchiha brought his face close to Naruto, "Then you fell on me and we kissed."

"I-It was accidental!" Naruto started protesting.

"Nothing had ever tasted as _good._" Sasuke said bluntly flicking his tongue out and tasting Naruto's lips who blushed all the way to the roots of his hair. "I never had a crush before Uzumaki, understand that. I thought it would go off, but as I hung out with you and that girl it didn't disappear. It got _worse_. Everything and anything about you ticked me off, it affected me in no way nothing has ever had before."

"But you paid attention to-"

"Sakura was the person that you liked wasn't it, you love her don't you?" Sasuke smirked and nudged a knee between Naruto's legs and delighted when the blond tossed his head back and moaned softly. "Though, I'm not sure if you still do."

Tilting his head away, Naruto tried to think carefully, "S-So Sakura-chan was..."

"The tool I used to get closer to you. You hated me didn't you? You wanted me out, but _I _wanted _her _out."

Sakura couldn't believe it, after all these years of thinking, of imagining her romantic ending with Sasuke. She couldn't believe it...

"She had hurt you didn't she?" Sasuke said smugly, "When she told me she was single, utterly just swooning at the sight of me, ignoring you at times when I was around."

"You _bastard_!" Naruto hissed angrily, "You were the one who-"

"I want you. And I know you want me back to. You may not know it, but I know you do want me."

"N-No!" Naruto immediately shook his head, "I can't betray Sakura-chan!"

"So you admit it,"

A guilty expression crossed Naruto's face and he looked away.

Letting go of one wrist in favor of grabbing Naruto's chin, Sasuke whispered, "You don't have to care about that girl. I was the one you liked aren't I right, Naruto?"

Naruto chewed on his bottom lip, no, no, no, he can't. He couldn't betray Sakura, but Sasuke was right. Naruto had let go off Sakura during the period of 3 years and had been slowly but surely falling for the Uchiha instead. He had no idea why and how that had happened, but it had.

"You care for her so much that you want to give up your own happiness for hers." Sasuke snarled, "That is so much like you that it ticks me off. She doesn't deserve you at all. Especially swooning after a guy she hardly knew."

Sasuke was right, Naruto knew he was right. But Sakura was his friend, his best friend, he couldn't.

"If she really cares about you, she would let you be happy."

Those words hit Naruto hard. Tears welled up at the corner of his eyes. He really wanted Sakura to be happy, but...

Sakura was holding back her own tears. Naruto was doing so much for her, he was giving up his own happiness for hers but now look how it has turned out. She hated Naruto was stealing Sasuke's affection away from her but she still loved Naruto so much because he was his best friend.

"Forget her," Sasuke breathed leaning forward to lick away the tears, "I've always wanted you, she won't give you the love you need like I could." Without another word said, Sasuke closed the gap between them.

Just for now... Just for now Naruto threw everything to the wind and with his free hand, tugged the Uchiha closer to deepen the kiss. When Sasuke's tongue started sweeping pass his lips, he allowed entry. He would offer himself, he would lift his head and allow Sasuke utter domination. Just for now.

Watching the two boys who held her heart making out passionately, Sakura slumped onto the floor in defeat. She couldn't even get angry at them. She could only get angry at herself.

Her fantasy was shattered by the reality of it all.

**Owari**

* * *

TAKE THAT SAKURA! -Gets flamed by all sasusaku fans- I want SasuNaru and I'm going to get it. Did you see episode 60?! Though I hate that filler girl for stealing Naruto's second kiss -IT WAS SUPPOSE TO BE MINE BITCH-, I **loved/adored** the part where Naruto blushed after thinking of his kiss with Sasuke. You're so cute Naruto! Remembering your first kiss with Sasuke. Hohoho.

Sorry if my post above this points sounds ooc for me. XD It must be the stress of school. -Blames everything else- I usually find Sakura alright, but if I see too many SasuSaku things I feel impelled to write things like this.

I'm actually rushing to put this up, I might edit this later.


End file.
